Parce que tu m'appartiens
by Ma0rie
Summary: UA. Tris revient à Chicago après deux ans d'absence. Sa mère est malade et Tobias en colère. La pression médiatique est trop forte et elle n'apprécie pas les faux-semblant. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû revenir?


Parce que tu m'appartiens.

Lorsque Beatrice entra dans l'immeuble qui abritait le quartier générale de la campagne électorale du sénateur Eaton elle fut immédiatement frapper par l'effervescence qui y régnait. Des gens couraient dans tout les sens, les téléphones sonnaient sans arrêt, on parlait stratégie politique, côte de popularité, slogan et autres design pour les pancarte ou encore clip électorale. Le bruit été assourdissant mais la jeune femme était habituée à ce genre d'ambiance.

-Beatrice !

Elle se tourna et sourit à son père qui avançait vers elle avec sa démarche assurée de politicien influent et important. Son père, Andrew Prior, ex-sénateur, était le bras droit et meilleur ami de Marcus Eaton, candidat à la présidence des États-Unis d'Amérique. Tout deux avaient toujours évolués dans les méandre compliqué de la politique et n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à y entraîner leurs famille respective.

-Tu as fais un bon vol, l'interrogea-t-il en la dirigeant d'une main en direction de l'ascenseur.

-Oui, mais je ne suis plus habituée au température hivernale de Chicago.

-C'est vrai. Il fait un peu plus froid dans l'Illinois que dans la Silicone Valley.

La jeune femme se contenta de lui sourire doucement. Elle savait qu'il n'appréciait pas son choix de faculté. Son paternel aurait préféré qu'elle aille à Harvard. Mais non. Elle avait choisi Stanford et sa fac de droit. Elle était plutôt douée, d'ailleurs, mais Andrew Prior n'en démordait pas. Alors elle évitait de rentrer au maximum.

Si elle n'avait pas pu s'esquiver cette année c'est parce que Marcus et Andrew étaient entrés en mode « campagne électorale, sourire niais et famille ultra-heureuse ».

C'était ce côté là de la politique que Tris ne supportait pas. Les faux-semblant.

-Comment vont Maman et Caleb, demanda-t-elle pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-Bien. Ton frère revient ce soir.

Elle acquiesça et regarda le compteur des étages défiler. Son frère aussi n'avait pas choisi Harvard. Mais le Dartmouth College était un choix moins détestable aux yeux de son père. Beatrice était heureuse de la réussite de son frère aîné qui excellait dans ses recherches sur les neurotoxine et leurs influence mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir cette pointe de jalousie qui ne cessait de l'aiguillonner.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi les choix de son frère était plus acceptable aux yeux de son père que les siens.

-Comment s'annonce la campagne ?

-Nous avons gagner les votes de plusieurs grands électeurs de l'Illinois, du Vermont, et du Dakota du nord. Je pense que les électeurs de la Virginie, de l'Ohio et de la Louisiane nous sont acquis. Pour le reste ça s'annonce un peu plus compliqué.

Tris hocha la tête.

-Dans quel état d'esprit se trouve Marcus ?

Andrew sourit et croisa les bras.

-Il est confiant. Sa femme a acceptée de ne pas faire de vague et Tobias est rentré il y a deux jours. Ces fêtes s'annonce très importante pour sa campagne.

La blonde fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était guère pressée de revoir le fils de Marcus. Et le fait de devoir jouée un rôle pour le mois à venir n'arrangeait rien à son humeur. Elle souffla bruyamment à la perspective de ce qui l'attendait.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur un couloir qui vibrait d'intensité au point de faire passer le rez-de-chaussé pour une pièce de méditation. La jeune femme en déduisit qu'il s'agissait du centre de commandement et d'élaboration des stratégies.

C'est dans un silence tendu qu'Andrew Prior accompagna sa fille jusqu'au bureau de Marcus. Au grand soulagement de la jeune femme Tobias ne s'y trouvait pas, et donc, elle pu se contenter de supporter les points de vue politique de son père et de Marcus. Elle n'était pas forcément d'accord avec tout, mais elle s'abstint de leurs faire part de son avis, elle ne souhaitait pas les lancer dans un débat qui tiendrait presque de la propagande.

Elle jeta un énième coup d'œil à sa montre et sourit, soulagée de pouvoir enfin s'esquiver.

Elle était, néanmoins, un peu déçue. Elle pensait déjeuner avec son père dans un restaurant où il aurait prit de ses nouvelles, où ils auraient eu une réelle conversation. Pas manger un sandwich sur le pouce tout en débattant sur la couleur de la cravate de Marcus lors de son prochain débat télévisé.

Elle se leva et afficha un sourire commerciale aux deux hommes.

-Papa, je dois y aller, j'ai quelques chose de prévu.

Il ne lui adressa même pas un regard et se contenta de la congédier en secouant la main. Tris déglutit mais ne se laissa pas abattre par se désintérêt flagrant.

Elle quitta le QG avec empressement et poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle sentie l'air froid fouetter son visage.

Puis elle héla un taxi.

Elle avait prévue de faire une surprise à ses amis d'enfance en les retrouvant dans un café dans lequel ils avaient l'habitude de se retrouver. Eux aussi elle ne les avaient pas vue depuis longtemps mais elle les avaient régulièrement au téléphone et savait donc qu'ils se retrouvaient toujours ici.

Lorsqu'un quart d'heure plus tard, le taxi la déposa à quelques mètres du café, elle s'empressa de payer la course et de composer le numéro de téléphone d'une de ses amie.

-Salut Tris, comment ça va, s'exclama-t-elle.

-Plutôt bien. Et toi Christina ? Tu es rentrée ?

-Oui. En faîte, on est tous rentrés dans la semaine. Sauf toi. Dis, tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir ?

-Mmmh, se contenta de répondre Tris en s'approchant de la vitrine du café.

Elle avait raison. Ils étaient tous là. Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke, Shauna et Tobias.

Elle grimaça en apercevant ce dernier mais il fallait s'y attendre.

De l'autre côté de la ligne elle entendit Uriah lui crier qu'elle leurs manquaient, vite imité par les autres. Will lui souhaita de bonnes fêtes avant que Christina se mette à râler en leurs rappelant qu'elle était entrain de parler.

Tris sourit. Ses amis n'avait presque pas changer. La peau matte de Christina luisait toujours et la rendait toujours aussi jalouse. La brune était encore une fois habillée à la pointe de la mode. Cette dernière asséna une frappe sur la bras de Will et se dernier se passa une main dans ses cheveux blond hirsute. Ses yeux couleur vert céleri brillait d'amusement et d'amour vis-à-vis de la jeune femme. Marlene, elle, avait laissé tomber ses mèches multicolore pour une couleur plus discrète, le rose. Elle était perchée -comme à son habitude- sur les genoux d'Uriah qui la fixait toujours avec les mêmes yeux enamouré. Ses cheveux noirs et crépu avait légèrement poussé lui donnant un air moins dur. Ce qui correspondait plus à ses yeux d'un brun si chaleureux qui réconfortait parfaitement Tris lorsqu'elle se sentait triste ou délaissée. Tout comme Christina et Zeke, son frère, sa peau noire chatoyait et soulignait son sourire enfantin. Lynn les fusillait toujours du regard. Tris sourit légèrement en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait absolument pas changée. Elle avait toujours ses trait doux qu'elle tentait de durcir en rasant ses cheveux, mais, au bout du compte, cette coupe lui allait à merveille.

Shauna, elle, toujours jonchée sur son fauteuil suite à son accident de voiture tenait la main de Zeke et souriait. Elle ressemblait à Lynn tout en étant tout à fait différente. Tris avait toujours été persuadée que c'était ses cheveux long qui les différenciaient tant.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'étira et elle dit d'un ton enjoué :

-Au fait, Chris', tu pourrais dire à Uriah que son pull-over rouge lui va super bien.

La brune répéta machinalement les paroles de son amie avant de se figer. Elle se leva, très vite suivit par les autres et se tourna en direction de la vitrine.

Tris leurs offrit son plus beau sourire avant d'agiter frénétiquement la main.

Ce fut Uriah qui se précipita en premier dehors pour la serrer dans ses bras en la faisant tournoyer. La blonde rit aux éclats tout en rejetant la tête en arrière. Puis il la déposa sur le sol et la tira à l'intérieur où un véritable déluge d'embrassade l'attendait. Au bout de quinze bonne minutes elle prit place sur un des confortable fauteuils qui jouxtait les sofas et faisait face à une petite table.

-Années électorale, demanda alors Will.

Tris hocha la tête en soufflant.

-Ouais. Je suis arrivée à onze heures et tout ce que mon père à trouvé à me faire faire c'est le tour du nouveau QG du parti et d'un résumé complet, en compagnie de Marcus s'il-vous-plaît, de leurs différentes stratégies pour réussir à se rallier le Colorado ou je ne sais quel autre états...

-Ton frère n'était pas là ? Demanda Marlene en grimaçant de compassion.

Tris secoua la main.

-Non. Il arrive ce soir.

-Pourquoi tu n'envoie simplement pas ton père se faire foutre, grogna Lynn.

-Parce que c'est pas si simple.

-Et puis, je vois pas pourquoi tu te plains. De nous deux, c'est moi qui vais devoir le plus me farcir toutes ses merdes électorale, cracha Tobias en fronçant les sourcils.

La blonde le fusilla du regard. Comme elle regrettait ce temps où ils étaient amis. Puis elle était partie pour Stanford et tout avait changé. Elle savait ce qui avait provoqué ce changement. Elle ne se rappeler presque pas la soirée précédent son départ que lui avaient organisées Christina et Marlene mais elle se rappelait le lendemain. Elle s'était extirpé d'un lit inconnu, complètement nue au côté de Tobias. Puis elle était partie. Elle avait appelée, quelques jours plus tard et il lui avait clairement dit d'aller se faire foutre.

Elle en avait conclue qu'il était en colère, mais elle avait penser qu'après tout ce temps ce serait moins vivace.

-J'avais oubliée que tu détenais le monopole de la souffrance, rétorqua-t-elle méchamment.

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur le groupe. Ils étaient plus ou moins au courant des grandes lignes mais Tris était persuadée qu'ils ne comprenaient rien à la situation. Tout comme elle, d'ailleurs. Après plusieurs secondes très gênante Christina frappa dans ses mains et se tourna vers Tris.

-Alors, Stanford ? Comment c'est ? Tu es toujours avec ce gars... ? Al, je crois, hésita-t-elle.

Du coins de l'œil la blonde crut voir la mâchoire de Tobias se serrer. Elle décida de l'ignorer et répondit à la question.

-Oui, Al. C'est un gentil garçon.

Zeke ricana.

-Tu n'aime pas les gentil garçon.

La blonde lui fit les gros yeux.

-C'est vrai, intervint Lynn, rappel-toi ce gars là... Peter ? Un gros connard.

-Et son pote Drew quelques mois plus tard ! Intervint Marlene.

Tris leva les mains pour se défendre.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment sortie avec ce gars. On s'est embrasser lors d'une fête.

-N'empêche, c'était un gros connard, continua Marlene.

-Et puis y avait ce mec aussi, commença Shauna. Tu sais, le champion de close-combat.

-Edward, s'écrièrent à la fois Will et Uriah.

-Ouais, ce type était un véritable psychopathe, fit Shauna en haussant les sourcils.

-Fais-toi une raison, t'es attirée par les gars à problème, déclara Uriah. Et ce Al doit bien avoir un truc à se reprocher.

Tris leva les yeux au ciel, à la fois exaspérée et heureuse du comportement de ses amis.

Elle croisa le regard bleu sombre de Tobias et, pendant une fraction de seconde, elle capta une pointe aigu de douleur dans son regard et la culpabilité l'assaillie de nouveau. Elle détourna les yeux quand l'expression du brun ce fit plus dur.

-C'est peut-être toi qui les brise, fit-il, la voix plate.

La jeune femme encaissa sans rien dire et cligna furieusement des yeux pour chasser ses larmes. Elle ne pleurait pas face à ses amis. Elle ne montrerait pas à Tobias à qu'elle point son comportement la blessait.

-Bon, bon, coupa Christina avant que la situation ne dégénère. Parle-moi de ce gars.

Tris replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et commença, avec un léger sourire en coin :

-On s'est rencontré devant la librairie du campus. Il venait de faire tomber ses bouquins, je l'ai aidé à les ramasser, il m'a invité pour un café et de fil en aiguille, deux mois plus tard, on formait un couple.

-Oh mon dieu, lâcha Uriah.

-Quoi, répondit Beatrice, d'un ton nerveux.

-Tu te fais chier avec lui, lâcha Lynn.

-Quoi ? Non ! C'est un garçon gentil, attentionné !

-Et tu te fais chier, compléta Christina.

-Absolument pas, se défendit-elle.

-Ils ont raison, Tris, intervint Will. T'es pas le genre « gentil garçon ». Tu as besoin d'action. Tout le temps. Tu fais des trucs risqués, des trucs con, mais c'est parce que tu en a besoin. C'est ce qui te motive. Avec Peter ou Edward. Ou encore ces sports de combat que tu pratiques plus souvent que ma sœur se rend à ses cours de Pilate. Tu as besoin de ressentir ce sentiment d'insécurité, conclut-il, fier de son analyse.

-En gros, reprit Tris après quelques longues secondes, vous essayez de m'expliquer que je suis maso.

-C'est ça, déclarèrent-ils tous à l'unisson -Tobias compris.

Elle explosa de rire en rejetant la tête à l'arrière. Ils passèrent de nombreuses heures à discuter de tout et de rien. De leurs études respectives, de leurs plans d'avenir.

Puis le téléphone de Tobias sonna. Il fronça les sourcils et instinctivement, Tris sut qu'il s'agissait soit d'Evelyn, sa mère, soit de son père.

Il décrocha et son expression se fit encore plus sombre. Au bout de quelques secondes il raccrocha et se passa une main sur le visage.

-Tris, fit-il, d'une voix dépourvue de toute animosité, il faut qu'on aille à l'aéroport accueillir ton frère.

Elle allait protester. Demander pourquoi il devait venir puisqu'il n'appréciait même pas réellement Caleb mais elle se ravisa. Il était de notoriété publique que les familles Eaton et Prior étaient unis comme les deux doigts de la main. Aussi soudée que la plus parfaite des famille américaine. Encore une vaste farce. Marcus et Andrew étaient les seuls à s'entendre et seulement parce qu'ils partageaient des intérêts communs. Avant, Tobias et elle était vraiment liés loin de toute manigance politique. Une véritable amitié. Solide et profonde. Mais ça avait bien changé depuis.

Beatrice se leva et salua ses amis, leurs promettant à mainte reprise de les revoir avant son retour pour la Californie.

Elle retrouva ensuite Tobias qui l'attendait à l'extérieur du café depuis plusieurs minutes. Il était adossé à un mur et fixait sans les voir les passant qui défilaient devant lui. Il avait l'air inquiet. Tendu. La jeune femme comprit assez rapidement qu'il ne ferait aucun effort pour être un temps soit peu plus aimable à son égard et comme elle ne comptait pas supporter sa mauvaise humeur en plus de devoir jouée à la petite-fille modèle devant les journaliste elle se planta devant lui, en le fusillant du regard. Il devait faire au moins vingt bon centimètres de plus qu'elle, mais elle avait toujours était petite et lui ne lui avait jamais fait peur.

-Quoi, cracha-t-il.

-Tu compte tirer ta tête de con pendant encore longtemps ?

Il parti dans un long rire rauque, emplit d'amertume. Il se redressa et s'approcha d'elle, si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son eau de Cologne ou ressentir la chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Elle leva les yeux pour plonger dans ceux, d'un bleu si sombre qu'ils en paraissaient noirs, de Tobias. La colère les faisaient briller d'une intensité étrange.

-Va te faire foutre, Tris, murmura-t-il en prenant soin de bien articuler et détacher chaque syllabe.

Puis il s'écarta et interpella un taxi. Il lui fit signe de monter puis il la suivit sans rien dire.

Le silence qui régnait dans l'habitacle confiné et surchauffé de la voiture était plus que pesant. La jeune femme regretta une fois de plus le temps où Tobias Eaton était son meilleur ami. Elle avait toujours pu compter sur lui. Il avait toujours été là, à ses côtés. Et puis ils avaient fait une erreur. Une énorme erreur, mais tout de même. Et puis elle en avait fait une deuxième en s'en allant comme une voleuse.

Elle n'avait aucune excuse. Elle laissa sa tête reposer contre la vitre de la voiture et regarda les ombres de la ville défiler devant ses yeux.

Son téléphone sonna, la faisant sortir de la torpeur dans lequel elle commençait à se laisser glisser. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au cadrant lumineux, souffla et décrocha.

-Bonsoir Al.

-Ça va, demanda-t-il et elle pu entendre l'inquiétude emplir sa voix.

Elle lâcha un profond soupir mentale. Elle était incapable de s'inquiéter ainsi pour lui.

-Oui, juste un peu fatiguée. Je vais à l'aéroport pour accueillir mon frère.

-Oh. Je dois donc m'attendre à te voir à la télé ?

-Non, je ne pense pas que nous passerons sur une chaîne national. Par contre on risque d'avoir le droit un article demain dans le _Chicago Tribune_.

Elle l'entendit souffler de l'autre côté de la ligne. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de ce genre de pratique. Sa famille avait fait affaire dans l'élevage intensif de bœuf et autres bovins dans le Nebraska et était très loin de toutes ces préoccupation politique.

-Tu me manques, murmura-t-il ensuite.

-Tu me manques aussi, répondit-elle plus machinalement qu'en le pensant réellement.

A ses côtés Tobias ricana. Tris se tourna vers lui et lui fit les gros yeux.

-Il faut que je te laisse, Al. Je te rappel.

-OK. Je t'aime Tris.

Et elle raccrocha. Elle ne voulais surtout pas lui répondre, lui mentir. Parce qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Il était gentil, mais c'était tout. Finalement ses amis avaient raisons.

Elle remarqua l'expression presque amusée du jeune homme à ses côté.

-Aucun commentaire.

-Je n'ai rien dis.

-Tes yeux parlent pour toi.

Il laissa échapper un gloussement avant de tenter de reprendre contenance, sans grand succès.

-Excuse-moi, dit-il face à son expression peu amen, mais franchement, ce mec est pas pour toi, il a l'air beaucoup trop gentil pour toi.

Du coin de l'œil, la jeune femme remarqua les abords de l'aéroport et souffla légèrement de soulagement.

-Je fais ce que je veux.

-Je dis ça pour ton bien.

Beatrice se tourna entièrement vers lui, animée par un sentiment d'injustice, par la solitude et par une rage folle, elle lui cracha :

-Pour mon bien, répéta-t-elle alors que sa voix montait de plusieurs octaves, va te faire mettre, tu veux ? Tu parle de mon bien-être alors qu'on ne s'est pas adressés la parole en presque deux ans. Quand j'ai essayée d'appeler, pour m'expliquer, m'excuser, tu m'as dis d'aller me faire foutre. Sais-tu seulement à quel point je me suis sentie seule ? Trahie ? Abandonnée ? Sais-tu à quel point la culpabilité ma rongée ? Je me suis sentie comme une merde pendant des mois. Tu as réussie à me briser avec une phrase. Une toute petite phrase. Alors je t'interdit de jouer avec moi. Me souffler le chaud, me souffler le froid. Et ouais, Al est peut-être seulement gentil. Je me fais chier avec lui. Il ne me fais pas rire, ni rêver mais il m'aime. C'est déjà beaucoup plus que ce que tout les autres mec avec qui j'ai été . Et puis lui il était là. Il était là aussi quand on pour le cancer de ma mère. Quand il la fait la une de tout les tabloïds du pays ! Tout le monde était là. Mais pas toi. Alors toi parmi tout les autres je t'interdis de porter un jugement sur Al. Et je t'interdis de me donner ton avis sur ce qui serait bien ou pas pour moi.

Elle sortie précipitamment du taxi et se pencha pour pouvoir le fixer droit dans les yeux :

-Tu vois, j'ai grandis et j'ai appris à faire une croix sur les connards.

Puis elle claqua violemment la porte et ne l'attendit pas pour entrer dans l'aéroport. Elle n'eut aucune difficulté à retrouver son père et Marcus qui était assaillie de journalistes. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en repérant sa mère accrochée au bras de son père et beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude.

Elle se fraya un passage entre les reporters et autres militants à coup de coude jusqu'à ce retrouver aux côtés de sa mère. Cette dernière était toujours aussi belle, malgré le combat acharné qu'elle menait contre le cancer. Un peu plus pâle que d'habitude et Tris remarqua immédiatement que ses longs cheveux bruns coiffée impeccablement n'était pas les siens. Elle avait aussi légèrement maigrit mais avait l'air d'aller bien. Il n'empêche que Tris eue soudainement très envie d'arracher la tête des deux politiciens qui paradaient devant les photographes et l'obligeaient presque à transformer sa maladie en accessoire de mode.

-Souris Tris. On nous a apprit à le faire avant de savoir marcher, lui murmura Tobias à l'oreille.

Elle n'avait pas remarquée qu'il s'était approché aussi près et elle se raidit automatiquement. Puis elle secoua la tête, afficha son plus beau sourire commerciale et interpella ses parents. Le cinéma débuta alors. Grandes embrassades, famille heureuse et soudée ravi de se retrouver, les félicitations sur l'avancement des études de Caleb, Beatrice et Tobias, le programme politique, les valeurs familiales défendues, les différent sujet d'actualité. Parfois on l'interrogeait et elle leurs servaient sur un plateau une réponse toute faites avec un large sourire. Très vite ce petit cinéma devint lassant et elle ne cessa de jeter des coups d'œil au différentes horloges de l'aéroport. Quand enfin, Marcus et Andrew décidèrent de partir Beatrice ne pu retenir un soupir de soulagement que sa mère intercepta. Elle lui offrit un sourire complice et lui attrapa le bras pour l'entraîner vers la voiture de son père.

La semaine qui suivit se déroula à peu près de la même manière. Chaque sortie en famille se transformait en débat politique. Mais ça, elle pouvait le supporter. L'état de santé de sa mère, en revanche, l'inquiétait d'avantage.

Plusieurs mois auparavant ils avaient apprit que Nathalie Prior souffrait d'un cancer du sein et elle avait commencée son traitement il y a peu. La mère de la jeune femme était donc fragile mais son père n'hésitait pas à la traîner de banquer en banquer, de collecte de don en collecte de don, d'inauguration en inauguration.

La patience de Tris commençait donc à sérieusement s'éroder. Elle supportait de moins en moins ce que faisait subir son père à sa mère dans le seul but de servir la cause de Marcus Eaton, alors, lorsque son père vint leurs annoncer, trois jours avant noël, qu'un bal était donné en l'honneur du parti démocrate le soir même, la jeune femme explosa :

-Non, déclara-t-elle d'une voix forte et ferme suite à l'annonce de son père.

-Pardon, fit-il.

-Beatrice, la reprit son frère.

-Oh toi, ta gueule, tu veux ? Rétorqua-t-elle, je disais non, dit-elle ensuite à l'attention de son père, je refuse que tu nous traînes encore une fois à l'une de tes foutus soirée mondaine. Je refuse que tu y traîne maman qui est de plus en plus fatiguée.

Andrew vira au rouge et s'approcha de sa fille, la menaçant de son indexe :

-Je ne te demande pas ton avis, jeune fille ! Cette soirée est très importante pour la campagne de Marcus et-

-Marcus, Marcus, Marcus ! Tu n'as que ce nom à la bouche ! Tu n'as cas l'épouser ton sacro-saint Marcus ! Tu nous a faits faire des centaines de kilomètres pour qu'on passe les fêtes en famille et pas une fois tu as fais mine de t'intéresser à nous hors caméra !

-C'est faux ! Nous avons dîner au restaurant il y a deux jours et Marcus et-

-Tu vois, cria-t-elle, Marcus encore et toujours ! Et pour ta gouverne, la pièce était pleine d'électeurs potentiel tous suspendus à nos lèvres !

-Que veux-tu que je fasse Beatrice ? Que je lâche tout ? Que je renonce à la campagne ? A la Maison Blanche ? Que j'abandonne Marcus ? Que je jette à la poubelle tout ce que nous avons faits jusqu'ici ? C'est ça que tu souhaite ?

La jeune femme fixa son père pendant de longues secondes. Elle venait de se rendre compte que son père n'avait pas conscience de la personne qu'il était devenu. Elle reprit la voix plate, sa colère l'ayant désertée :

-Ce que je veux, papa, c'est retrouver celui que tu étais avant. Celui qui veillait à nous connaître. A nous aimer. Celui qui organisait, au moins une fois par mois, une soirée en famille. Celui qui nous emmenaient au cinéma Caleb et moi, celui qui nous a apprit à nager, à faire du vélo. Je veux que mon père sache que je suis en couple depuis un peu plus d'un an. Je veux que tu t'intéresse à mes études en dehors des caméras...

La blonde se coupa, le temps d'essuyer les larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux.

-Beatrice, souffla son père.

-Je veux que tu cesse d'être égoïste. Pour nous. Ta famille. Pour moi. Pour maman et Caleb. Je veux que tu prenne soins d'elle parce que même si elle dit le contraire elle ne va pas bien !

Le politicien baissa les yeux et se passa une main dans les cheveux :

-Je le ferais. Après les élections.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau pour l'étudiante. Elle quitta l'appartement de sa famille en ignorant les appels de sa mère et de son frère. Elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur et se mordit profondément la lèvre inférieure, refusant de pleurer.

Elle déambula pendant des heures dans les rues froides de Chicago. Elle aurait pu appeler Christina, Will, Uriah ou n'importe lequel de ses amis mais elle n'en eu pas le courage. Elle ne voulait pas les embêter avec ses problèmes de famille. Elle aurait pu téléphoner à Al mais depuis sa dispute avec Tobias elle filtrait ses appels. Al était quelqu'un de bien et elle ne le méritait pas.

Elle s'assit sur un banc sous un grand chêne dans Lincoln Park. Elle était transit de froid mais elle ne voulait pas bouger. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre. 22 heures passé. Son père, sa mère et son frère devaient être en train de sourire niaisement tout en inventant un mensonge pour justifier son absence.

Elle souffla encore une fois et se saisit de son portable. Elle ne voulait plus faire semblant. Elle ne voulait plus regarder la santé de sa mère se détériorer sans rien dire pendant que son père faisait son possible pour faire élire Marcus au pouvoir. Elle ne voulait plus être inactive. Son père ne voulait pas faire d'efforts ? Elle n'en ferait donc pas de son côté non-plus. Elle se connecta et chercha un billet d'avion pour San Francisco. Elle préférait rentrer.

Christina et les autres risquaient de ne pas apprécier son départ précipité mais tant pis. Elle acheta son billet. Elle partait le lendemain matin à 8h30.

-Je savais que je te trouverais là.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers Tobias qui se dressait derrière. Sans surprise sous son épais trois-quart il portait un smoking taillé sur-mesure. Il devait venir du bal.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à me faire emmerder, là, tout de suite.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre, fit-il en s'asseyant à ses côté.

Un silence presque détendu se fit entre eux. Chacun réfléchissant dans l'air glacial tout en observant les ombres du parc.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, finit-elle par demander.

-Rien en particulier. Ta mère m'a plus ou moins expliquer ton grand déballage et comme elle s'inquiétait pour toi...

Il laissa le reste de sa phrase en suspend tout en haussant les épaules. Il était là pour rassurer sa mère. Bien sûr. Elle avait été bête de croire en autre chose.

-Tu t'en vas, hein ?

-Ouais.

-Ils vont te tuer.

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle savait qu'il ne parlait pas de son père et sa mère.

-Ils comprendront.

-Tu vas leurs manquer, tu sais, dit-il.

-Mmmh, acquiesça-t-elle.

Puis elle réalisa. Ils ne se parleraient très certainement pas comme ça avant plusieurs années. Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse, histoire de sauver ce qu'il restait de son séjour à Chicago.

-Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle alors. Pour.. Enfin. Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça. J'aurais dû rester et nous aurions dû en parler.

-Tris..

-Non Tobias. On étaient amis. Tu étais mon meilleur ami. On a merdé et je me suis casser. Je comprends que tu m'en veuille.

-Il n'y a pas que ta fuite qui m'es mis en colère, expliqua-t-il, la voix plate.

-Ah non, dit-elle, surprise en se tournant vers lui.

Il secoua la tête et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Mais il y avait quelques chose de déplaisant dans son sourire. Elle crut y déceler de l'amertume.

-Non. Je suis aussi en colère parce que tu réduis ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir là entre nous à une erreur. Tu m'a mis au même niveau que les ratés que tu te tape en temps normal.

-Je ne t'ai pas-

-Excuse-moi, c'est vrai que tu as appelée après ! S'énerva le jeune homme. Je suppose que tes conquêtes habituel non pas le droit à autant d'égard !

-Je ne savais pas quoi faire, d'accord ! C'est pas tout les jours que je baise avec un de mes meilleurs amis !

Il se leva pour se planter devant la blonde, la colère brûlant dans ses yeux :

-C'est justement ce que je te reproche, éructa-t-il, tu ne m'a pas traité comme un ami !

Elle se leva a son tour, le forçant à reculer. Elle ne comptait pas se laisser faire une seconde de plus :

-Parce que tu t'es comporté en ami, peut-être?

Il plissa les yeux et pinça les lèvres :

-Ne mélange pas tout Beatrice.

Elle ricana méchamment et le contourna.

-Où tu vas, cria-t-il.

-Je me casse.

Il l'a rattrapa en quelques enjambées et lui saisit le bras, la forçant ainsi à lui faire face.

-Tu ne vas pas partir comme ça, maintenant. On a des choses à se dire et je ne te laisserais pas te faire la belle une seconde fois.

-Lâche-moi, articula-t-elle.

-Non. Tu vas m'écouter et, éventuellement, je te lâcherais. Tu n'aurais pas dû partir et attendre presque une semaine avant de téléphoner. Et je n'aurais peut-être pas dû réagir aussi violemment. J'aurais aussi peut-être dû prendre de tes nouvelles à l'annonce de la maladie de ta mère.

-Lâche-moi Tobias, répéta-t-elle presque douloureusement.

Certes sa poigne était trop serrée mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il lui faisait mal. C'était le souvenir de la douleur ressenti quand le cancer de sa mère avait été exposé aux yeux de tous. Ils avaient tous appelés. Christina, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Zeke et Shauna. Mais pas Tobias. Elle avait guettée son appel pendant des jours, en vain. Elle avait espérée qu'il lui fasse un signe, qu'il l'appel pour lui remonter un peu le moral mais son portable était resté muet. Même un SMS aurait été le bienvenu. Mais non. Elle s'était sentie comme seule au monde. Et puis elle s'en était voulue. Elle se morfondait sur sa tristesse alors que c'était sa mère qu'on traînait dans la boue.

Alors oui, il lui en voulait pour être partie et ne pas l'avoir traitée correctement mais elle aurait énormément de mal à lui pardonnée son silence.

-Mais tu devrais arrêter de faire ta gamine et de fuir les problèmes.

Tris n'en revenait pas. Elle cligna des yeux et inspira. Toute la douleur qu'elle venait de ressentir s'évapora pour faire place à une colère noir.

-C'est moi la gamine, hurla-t-elle, tu n'as pas arrêté de me rabaisser, de m'humilier, de m'ignorer et c'est moi la gamine ? Tu n'es qu'un hypocrite !

-Tu ne réagis pas comme une gamine, là, peut-être ? A hurler comme une folle furieuse ?

-Lâche-moi, espèce de gros connard ! Cria-t-elle encore.

-Non, calme-toi, grogna-t-il en la secouant.

Mais le jeune homme avait oublié que Tris pratiquait divers sport de combat à ses heures perdues, et, malgré son propre entraînement, il ne vit pas venir le puissant coup de genoux qu'elle lui asséna dans l'entre-jambe.

Sous le choc il se plia en deux en refoulant tout l'air de ses poumons et lâcha le bras de la jeune femme qui s'empressa de s'éloigner à grand pas du jeune homme.

Leur dispute n'avait menée à rien si ce n'est les éloigner un peu plus.

Elle inspira difficilement avec l'espoir de faire disparaître la boule qui obstruait sa gorge mais sans grand succès, alors elle se précipita en dehors du parc pour héler un taxi. Elle voulait rentrer, faire ses sacs et quitter Chicago. Elle ne voulait plus jamais avoir à faire avec son père ou Tobias. Surtout Tobias.

Le trajet se passa comme dans un rêve. Elle ne faisait pas réellement attention et exécuta tout ses gestes mécaniquement. Sans y faire gaffe ou bien même y penser.

Une fois arrivée chez ses parents -qui n'était toujours pas rentrés- elle se dirigea presque en courant dans sa chambre pour faire ses sacs. Elle y jeta ses affaires plus qu'elle ne les plia.

Quand elle se coucha minuit était passé et ses parents et sont frère n'étaient toujours pas rentrés.

Tobias avait appelé. Huit fois. Et envoyé pas loin de dix SMS. Tous lui sommant de le rappeler.

Elle ricana. Quand elle voulait lui parler c'était silence radio et quand elle désirait au contraire ne pas lui adresser la parole il la harcelait littéralement.

Mais elle ne céderait pas.

Beatrice rentrait chez elle quand son téléphone sonna. Une semaine que la jeune femme était rentrée de Chicago et son père ne cessait de lui demander de revenir. Ou sa mère. Son frère et même Marcus. Mais, chaque fois, elle refusait ou ignorait tout simplement l'appel.

Elle avait aussi dû subir Christina pendant plus d'une demie-heure, puis Will, Lynn et Uriah. Ils l'avaient sermonnés mais n'avaient pas tentés de la faire changer d'avis. Ils comprenaient.

Pour l'heure c'était Tobias. A l'instar d'Andrew il ne lui laissait pas un instant de répit, elle souffla, préférant abdiquer et décrocha :

-Quoi ?

-On peut savoir ce qui est advenu de tes bonnes manières ? Grogna-t-il

-Quoi, ça ne te plais pas ? Pourtant c'est comme ça que je parle aux minables avec lesquels je baise en temps normal.

Elle sourit en l'entendant jurer.

-Où es-tu ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peu te faire, rétorqua-t-elle, suspicieuse.

-Tris !

Elle n'eut aucun mal à percevoir l'énervement dans sa voix. Elle souffla et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je rentre chez moi. Il faut que je téléphone à Al. Il est encore chez ses parents, tu sais à cause des fêtes et tout, et tout... Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Tobias ?

-Je veux que tu rentre. Les opposants à mon père s'en donne à cœur joie. Certains disent que tu n'es qu'une traînée en cloque jusqu'aux yeux, d'autres pensent que tu es une toxico qu'on a foutu en cure de force et je t'en passe et des meilleurs. Tes conneries portent préjudice à la campagne.

-Vous m'emmerder sérieusement avec votre campagne à la con, siffla la jeune femme en arrivant devant son immeuble. Écoute, tu n'as qu'a dire à mon père de faire une déclaration officiel sur mon absence. Il a carte blanche. Il peut raconter ce qu'il veux, je m'en contre-fous. Maintenant, va jouer les gentil fi-fils dévouer et fous moi la paix.

Elle raccrocha et pesta contre le jeune homme. Il l'énervait prodigieusement.

Elle entra dans son immeuble et se figea. Tobias était là, assis sur l'un des fauteuils en velours taupe du hall. Il l'attendait clairement et n'avait pas l'air ravit. Ses sourcils étaient tellement froncés qu'ils se rejoignaient sur son front. Ses bras étaient croisés sur son large torse. Quand il remarqua la jeune femme il se leva et se dirigea vers elle alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans les escaliers. Bien évidemment, il lui emboîta le pas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, grogna-t-elle en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

-Je suis venu te ramener.

-Alors tu perd ton temps, rentre chez toi.

-Non.

Elle entra, Tobias à sa suite, et se dirigea vers sa cuisine.

-Pourquoi, demanda-t-elle en se servant un verre d'eau.

-Je te l'ai dis. Tu es entrain de ruiner les efforts de ta famille. Et de ma famille. Arrête de faire ta gamine et rentre.

Elle posa son verre si violemment sur le plan de travail qu'elle crut presque le briser puis elle le fusilla du regard :

-Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche ? « Gamine » ?

Il croisa à nouveau les bras et s'adossa au mur qui faisait face à la jeune femme.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ta réaction n'est pas très mature, dit-il.

-Je le sais. Mais ça ne te regarde pas. Alors je te le répètes, rentre chez toi. J'appellerai mon père pour qu'il te rembourse le billet d'avion.

Il haussa les épaules et la détailla longuement, laissant son regard se promener sur le corps de la blonde. En effet, ici, les températures était plus estivale. La jeune femme s'était donc habillé en conséquence : un short en jean et un débardeur noir.

-Personne ne sait que je suis là, répliqua-t-il d'un ton distrait. Ta mère s'inquiète pour toi. Tu sais que le stress n'est pas très recommandé dans son état.

Tris fronça les sourcils sous l'insinuation. Elle contourna le comptoir de sa cuisine ouverte pour venir se placer devant lui :

-Je t'interdis de te servir de ma mère pour faire pression sur moi ! Tire-toi !Cria-t-elle, folle de rage.

-Tu ne vois pas que ton comportement porte préjudice à tout le monde ? Éructa-t-il à son tour. Merde ! Tu crois que je suis ravi de parader comme ça devant le pays ? De jouer au fils qui idolâtre son père alors que je méprise cet enfoiré ? Non ! Mais je le fais et je ferme ma gueule ! Alors tu vas bouger ton cul et retourner auprès de ta famille pour sourire et continuer la comédie de la parfaite petite famille uni !

Elle leva la main pour le gifler mais il lui saisit le poignet et la plaqua contre le mur avant de faire barrage de son corps.

-Remets-moi encore un coup de genoux et je te jure que tu t'en mordras les doigts.

Elle leva le menton et le défia du regard.

-Je sais que tu ne me frapperas pas. Maintenant lâche-moi et casse toi.

Tobias serra les dents et raffermit sa prise sur son poignet.

-Rentre.

-Non.

-Rentre, répéta-t-il, le ton plus dur encore.

-Non.

La tension entre eux était à son comble. Presque électrique. Ils se fusillaient du regard mais était si proche l'un de l'autre que leurs souffles se mélangeaient, et qu'ils percevaient l'odeur et la chaleur de l'autre.

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix, Beatrice. Tu rentre, souffla-t-il en se penchant encore.

Elle secoua la tête et tenta de le repousser. Il ne cilla même pas.

Rentrer. Elle pouvait le faire. Elle le savait. Elle pourrait supporter tout ce que son père voulait qu'elle fasse. Elle pourrait se concentrer sur sa vie de famille. Mais elle ne pourrait pas supporter Tobias. Pas s'il continuer à se comporter comme un connard. Puis elle eu une idée. Il faisait lui aussi des études de droit. Il les avaient presque terminé, d'ailleurs, donc, elle pourrait lui proposer un accord.

-Un marché.

Il recula quelques peu, surprit.

-Pardon ?

-Je te propose un marché. Je rentre à Chicago mais tu ne m'adresse pas la paroles en dehors du minimum requis. Et j'entends par là tout ce qui attrait à la campagne de ton père.

Le jeune homme rejeta la tête à l'arrière et explosa de rire, déstabilisant totalement la blonde. Elle fronça les sourcils et tenta de le repousser. Il lui saisit les poignets et les immobilisa. Les mains de Beatrice étaient posées sur ses pectoraux. Il la fixait et même s'il arborait un large sourire aucune lueur n'éclairait ses yeux bleu sombre.

-Tu es débile ou bien ?

Elle le foudroya du regard et il reprit avant qu'elle ne l'insulte :

-Ce n'est qu'un prétexte. Bien sûr, je veux que tu reviennes. Mais je veux pouvoir essayer de réparer ce que nous avons détruit. Tu as raisons. Tu as merdé. Et moi aussi. Et tu me la bien fais comprendre, termina-t-il en grimaçant.

-Donc-

-Je veux que tu rentres et que nous essayons d'arranger ça.

Elle ricana en secouant la tête.

-C'est toi qui es débile, en faite, tu parles de note relation comme si ce n'était qu'une affaire que tu aurais perdu au procès et que tu t'apprêtais à faire appel !

-Absolument pas.

Elle haussa un sourcil :

-Si.

-Non. Tris, écoute, j'aurais pas dû insinuer-

-Que je suis une salope sans état d'âme, demanda-t-elle, amère en fuyant son regard.

Il déglutit difficilement et lui releva le menton pour plonger dans ses yeux :

-Tais-toi. Je n'aurais pas dû t'insulter. Ni de gamine ni de quoi que ce soit d'autres. Mais... Après ta fuite -parce que c'est ce que tu as fais- je me suis senti... Seul. Comme si plus personne ne pouvait me comprendre. Et puis j'ai ruminé ma colère pendant toute cette foutu semaine et quand tu as appelée... J'étais fou de rage. Mes mots on dépassés ma pensée.

Il posa son front contre le sien et s'appuya sur elle, comme si toute la colère qu'il avait éprouvée jusque là s'était évaporé et le laissait sans aucune force.

-Après, quand je me suis rendu compte de ce que j'avais dis je me sentais... Honteux. Alors je n'ai jamais rappelé. Je n'ai jamais osé. Les mois ont passés puis Uriah m'a appris que tu sortais avec un gars et que c'était sérieux la colère est revenue aux triples galops. Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre comment tu avais pu passer à autre chose alors que moi.. Et puis j'ai appris pour ta mère et quelques jours plus tard le pays apprenait lui aussi pour ta mère.. J'étais trop en colère, plein d'amertume, pour t'appeler sans être désagréable et tu avais besoin de soutiens pas... Quand tu es arrivé dans notre café je me suis tout pris dans la gueule et.. Bah, je me suis comporté comme un parfait connard.

Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Tris se mordit les lèvres pour retenir au maximum ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer. Il ne l'avait pas aidé parce qu'elle était passée à autre chose ? Parce qu'elle était, pour une fois avec un gars bien ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et elle pu y lire sa tristesse, ses excuses.

-J'avais besoin de toi à cet instant, dit-elle, la voix cassée par la tristesse. J'avais besoin de toi plus que n'importe qui d'autres. Parce que toi, tu sais. Tu aurais compris mieux que Christina, Uriah, Will ou même Al. Beaucoup mieux que Al. Mais tu n'as pas appelé. J'ai attendue. Comme une conne. Un appel, un SMS, un mail ! Merde, je me serais même contentée d'un télégramme !

A cet instant, elle ne tentait plus de retenir ses larmes. Tobias déglutit de nouveau et essuya doucement les joues pâles de la jeune femme. Elle reprit, la voix tremblante.

-Désolée. Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça. Je n'aurais pas dû partir tout court. Mais toi, qu'importe ce que j'ai fais, tu aurais dû être là. J'aurais été là dans le cas inverse et tu le sais ! Cria-t-elle.

Il ne dit rien et se contenta de lui embrasser le front. Les paupières. Les tempes. Sa bouche glissa jusqu'à ses joues, puis l'arrête de sa mâchoire, il remonta à la commissure de ses lèvres. Tris ne voulait pas succomber. Elle ne voulait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement. Elle tenta de le repousser, sans grand succès. Il se colla plus encore contre elle.

-Reviens. S'il-te-plaît, murmura-t-il.

-Pourquoi faire ?

Il rit mais sans réel enthousiasme.

-Pour être aux côtés de ta mère. Pour être près de tes amis. Et de moi.

Ce fut à son tour de rire. Il sourit et essuya de son pouce une larmes qui ruisselait encore sur sa joue.

-Tu me fais quoi, là, Tobias ?

Il leva les yeux aux ciel et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais elle le devança :

-Il y a Al. Même si je suis acceptée à la Northwestern University, je ne suis pas sûre que lui, ils l'acceptent.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et se redressa :

-Il est plus important que tout les autres ? Que moi ?

-On ne s'est pas parlés pendant plus de deux ans ! Tu crois quoi, que parce tu veux « revenir dans ma vie », je vais le laisser tomber, lui ? Cracha-t-elle, écœurée à l'idée d'abandonner Al. Je ne suis pas comme ça Tobias et tu le sais !

-Je le sais, grogna-t-il en lui saisissant le visage entre ses grandes mains, mais je sais que tu m'appartiens.

Elle ricana :

-Dis moi toi, le melon de ton père, se serait pas héréditaire ?

Il plissa les yeux mais elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas réellement énervé :

-Tu m'appartiens et je t'appartiens. C'est comme ça. Ça à toujours été comme ça entre nous. Et tu le sais parfaitement. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire parce que je commence sérieusement à en avoir ras-le-cul de ce petit jeu à la con : tu vas attendre que ce gars, Al, revienne et tu vas rompre.

Il posa sa main sur sa bouche quand Tris l'ouvrit pour protester vertement :

-Si je t'autorise à rester c'est uniquement parce que tu me répètes sans cesse que c'est un gars bien qui a été là pour toi alors que moi pas. Tu vas le faire. Tu vas rompre et déposer ta candidature pour Northwestern et ils vont t'accepter parce que tu es brillante. Il m'ont pris, donc ce n'est qu'une formalité pour toi. Ensuite tu vas emménager dans le même immeuble que celui de tes parents et reprendre ta vie normalement. Comme avant quand tu allais au lycée et que je venais te voir au moins une fois par semaine. On va reprendre notre vie d'avant. Mais ce sera différent. Nous n'allons pas être amis. Ce n'est plus possible. Tu le sais. Ça fait des années que ce n'est plus possible mais on s'est voilés la face et on a tentés de repousser nos limites. L'alcool, ce soir là, à la fête, ça n'a été qu'un prétexte à la con qui nous a permit de faire tomber nos dernières... Limites ? Barrières ? Bref.

Il prit une grande inspiration et se pencha sur Beatrice pour plonger ses yeux d'un bleu sombre dans les siens, elle y décela toutes sa détermination, toutes sa confiance, tout... Son amour ?

Elle déglutit et, imperceptiblement, s'approcha. Ils étaient si proches qu'elle sentait son souffle balayer son visage.

-On va avancer ensemble. Au début on gardera ça cachée, reprit-il, la voix rauque avec un sourire en coin qui retourna l'estomac de Tris, enfin, on cachera surtout ça à nos pères parce qu'ils sont capables de nous marier pour gagner quelques électeurs de plus. On va aller à notre rythme. A ton rythme. Si tu le veux, on en parlera à nos amis. Et à ta mère. Oh ! Et on sera présent pour ta mère et elle va se battre. Elle va gagner et tout ira bien. Je vais être diplômé et deviendrais avocat. Je vais postuler pour tout les cabinet de Chicago et je t'aiderais pour tes cours. Mon père gagneras ou pas les élections et on fera face. On sait faire ça. Puis on emménagera ensemble dans un superbe appartement et là.. Plus vraiment question de garder ça caché mais tout se passera bien. Parce que nous serons ensemble. Oh ! Nos amis se marieront, c'est inéluctable. Par contre, je ne sais pas qui sautera le pas en premier. J'hésite entre Uriah et Marlene ou Christina et Will.

Il s'approcha encore un peu plus et ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser tendrement dans le cou. Elle frissonna et glissa ses bras autour de la taille de Tobias.

Quand il reprit la voix pleine de douceur et d'admiration, elle eut l'impression d'être la personne la plus importante de son univers :

-Puis un jour, je te demanderais en mariage. Je ne sais pas encore quand, ni comment, mais je le ferais et tu accepteras parce que tu m'appartiens et tu le sais. Tu seras toi aussi diplômée puis engagée dans un superbe cabinet. Tu m'épouseras et tombe-

-Chut, souffla-t-elle, garde un peu de suspense.

Elle sourit et il traversa les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, partageant tout leurs amours, leurs joies, et leurs soulagements d'être enfin réunis. Quand ils se séparèrent, le souffle court et les joues rougit, ils se dévisagèrent intensément :

-Tu verras, ça va être génial, promit-il.

Beatrice eut un sourire en coin, elle se haussa sur la pointe des pieds et lui souffla :

-J'en suis sûre.

Il ferma les yeux et laissa ses mains glisser le long des côtes de Tris, puis elle s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et il la serra encore plus contre elle.

-Tu m'appartiens, déclara-t-il.

-Pas encore tout à fait, le taquina-t-elle en jetant des coup d'œil entendu en direction de sa chambre.

Il grogna et la souleva dans ses bras, lui arrachant un petit cris de surprise, et se dirigea en courant presque dans la chambre de la blonde :

-Alors je vais y remédier immédiatement !

Mots de l'auteur :

Mon premier OS sur Divegente.

Je trouve ça beaucoup plus compliquée qu'avec des personnages de mangas... Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

C'est aussi un des OS les plus longs que j'ai jamais écrits ! Il est u peu nian-nian, mais je l'aime bien.

J'en écrirais certainement d'autres un peu moins cliché, je l'espère !

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu !

Merci !


End file.
